Crippled
by anamaric17
Summary: Oh Abbie can be so blind sometimes.


Title: "Crippled"

Summary: Oh Abbie can be so blind sometimes.

It is one thing to fall down and become the victim of a demon in their line of work, but it is just embarassing to become the victim when all they are doing it research. Those are some of the thoughts that ran through Abbie Mills' mind as she sat frustrated in the hospital bed. She had fallen off a rickety ladder that should have been replaced months ago in the archives.

"How do you feel Lieutenant?"

Ichabod's voice floated over to her. He was sitting rather uncomfortably in a too small plastic green chair. The color of the chair made her cringe as it looked like sick and reminded her of peas. She sighed and lifted her arm that was attached to an IV.

"I wish I were home, but I think I'll live." She smiled a bit when he looked down at the floor and then back at her. His bright blue eyes full of concern for her well being. He really was a good friend, she thought.

"I have acquired Miss Jenny's number from your cellular device. She has told me she shall be on her way within the hour...Is there anything you require of me?" He asked looking a little lost among all the technology and sterility of the hospital room.

"No I'm fine. Again thank you for not laughing at me for spraining my ankle because I was too stubborn to wait for someone else to reach the top shelf. I should be more careful. I mean, can't fight demons if I can't walk right." She said almost laughing at her own stupidity.

"Don't talk like that Miss Mills. You are not stubborn, and I would never laugh at you for getting hurt." Ichabod said smiling at her.

They were quiet for a while as Abbie switched through some channels since she couldn't leave until tomorrow. She was hoping on one level that Crane would stay the night, more for comfort than anything else. However, she also knew there was nowhere for him to sleep so he may have to ride home with Jenny. She almost laughed outloud at the awkward conversation that would definitely pass between her sister and her partner on the ride home.

Just then, a woman carrying a chart came in the room breaking the comfortable silence. Abbie stared at her for a moment trying to figure her out. She was petite, dark skinned with almond shaped brown eyes, and a perfect smile. She had her long, thick, dark hair pulled back with a bit hanging over her right eye, and the rest flowing down her back.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Martha Jones. You must be Ms. Abigail Mills." She said. Her accent was British, almost childlike and light as rain. She was beautiful, Abbie thought. She smiled back at the woman.

"It's just Abbie and yup that's me. This is uh...this is my partner Ichabod Crane." She said extending her hand to Ichabod's direction. It was only then that she saw the shock and something else on his face.

"Oh! I didn't see you there sir. Hello, I'm Dr. Martha Jones." She said extending her hand to Ichabod. He took it with a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

"It is nice to meet you Dr. Jones. May I ask are you from London?" Ichabod said in a business like tone. She laughed a bit hearing his accent too no doubt.

"Why yes I am. I can see you are a Brit too sir?" Martha asked dropping her hand politely back to her side. Abbie watched this exchange and felt a slow kindling that she couldn't name in the pit of her stomach. She moved silently in her bed feeling a bit neglected and not liking it.

"Yes...uh...well I was. My accent has not changed I am afraid. May I ask what part of London, Dr. Jones. I just...well I haven't talked to anyone who sounds like me in almost two-I mean in a long time." Ichabod caught himself.

Abbie's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He was ignoring her altogether and it was a new feeling. Usually they were in tune to each other as if they were two pulses within the same body. He was only giving his attention to this Martha Jones. She bit her lip waiting to see when he would come to his senses.

Martha blushed and although her skin hid the fact, Abbie knew what Ichabod could do to a woman. The doctor was flustered. Abbie definitely didn't like that at all. She hissed under her breath as she flexed her foot causing minor pain, but it had the effect she was looking for.

"Oh! Miss Mills I am terribly sorry. Here let me help." Martha said stepping away from Ichabod and helping Abbie sit up. Abbie gave a glance in Ichabod's direction and was satisfied to see him blanch a bit. He was redder in the face now and she looked away a bit upset with him.

"Thank you Dr. Jones. So any good news? Like can I leave tonight?"

"I looked at your X rays and you have a bit of inflammation and looks like you may have overstretched some ligaments. However, the good news is no fractures and no tears." Martha said showing Abbie the X rays against a white board across from her bed. Abbie nodded following along.

"That's great! So I can go?"

"Well, I am aware you live alone?" Martha said hesitating with her orders.

"Yeah." Abbie said growing impatient. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling the comfort of her familiar brown leather jacket.

"Well I want to give you a set of crutches and some medication for the pain. However I recommend someone stay with you for the two week period so you won't be on your own." Martha said looking expectantly from Ichabod to Abbie and back.

Abbie felt her heartbeat skip hoping that Ichabod wouldn't see the look the Doctor was giving them. She hated that people just assumed that they were together or something.

"My sister will be here in a bit. She can stay with me for the two weeks." Abbie said when she saw Ichabod's mouth getting ready to open. He closed it immediately and then looked at Abbie. Abbie ignored him.

"Ok that is great then. I'll just type up the paperwork and get you out of here. It was nice to meet you both. Be back in ten to fifthteen minutes." Martha said and shook Abbie's hand before waving goodbye to both of them.

Once Dr. Jones was gone Abbie relaxed going back to flipping channels. She wouldn't look at Crane.

"Miss Miss?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you cross with me?" Ichabod asked sounding unsure of his words. Abbie thought about it for a second before answering him.

"Why would you think that?" She said turning the tv off and staring right at him. Ichabod frowned not expecting this from her. She was usually very direct with him, especially when she was pissed.

"I am not sure but you seem to be upset. Are you still in pain? Also, why did you not volunteer me to watch over you for the period of your injury?" Ichabod said actually sounding wounded.

Abbie was frowning now. She didn't like the way he ignored her around the doctor but she couldn't tell him that. He would want a reason and she didn't have a good one. It wasn't like she could tell him who to talk to or anything. She sighed and thought perhaps the truth was better than a white lie.

"Crane, I just thought it would be better for Jenny to do it. I mean she will have no problem with the medications, or any emergency that pops up, and she could drive me. Plus, you will have your hands full at the archives."

Ichabod was silent for a moment before he stood up and grabbed Abbie's hand. She looked up at him.

"So this has nothing to do with Doctor Jones and I having a conversation that you were not a part of then? And I will have you know I'm not an uneducated man Miss Mills. I may not be able to drive those blasted motorized carriages, but I assure you I could help you in an emergency." Ichabod said in a quiet voice as if he wanted only Abbie to hear. She felt her hand shaking in his. She really hated that he could read her so well.

"I know that Crane." She said trying to pull her hand away.

"And about the Doctor?" He pressed refusing to let the line of questioning die or to let her hand go. Abbie remained silent not wanting to talk about it.

"Abbie, I'm sorry about that. I mean she was from England. She sounds like me. You do understand it was just curiousity, nothing more." He said searching her eyes for understanding.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry I acted like that." She said quietly. Ichabod smiled.

"Good. So...will you allow me the honor of taking you home? I-I mean watching over you?" Ichabod stumbled and Abbie giggled watching him go all red in the face again.

"Only if you promise not to wonder back here while I'm sleeping." She said playfully and Ichabod laughed.

"I'll not leave your side Miss Mills." Ichabod said with a twinkle of mirth in his blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long time after that before the moment was broken.

"Am I interrupting?" Jenny's voice came from the door. She had her arms crossed which means she heard the whole conversation. Abbie immediately let Ichabod's hand go and he walked away to let the sisters talk. Abbie watched his retreating form leave the room.

"Hey, you ok?" Jenny asked concern on her face. Abbie nodded before throwing her head into her pillows. She looked her sister over and noticed that Jenny was dressed up for once.

"Where you been?" Abbie asked.

"Doesn't matter. The better question is who is this Doctor Jones and what do I got to do to make her see the point?" Jenny said in a menacing fashion. Abbie felt her eyes go wide.

"What! Nothing Jenny, geez!" She said.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you keep Icky all to yourself." Jenny said smiling a toothy grin.

"Shut up! It's not like that and you are nosy." Abbie said rolling her eyes at her little sister.

Jenny laughed before helping Abbie to sit up again.

"Yes it is. You were jealous because you see tall, dark, and British as off limits. Apparently this Doctor Jones didn't see it that way."

"Jenny they were just talking and it doesn't matter. And you know what we aren't having this conversation right now." Abbie said getting agitated.

"So you don't need me to babysit?" Jenny eventually asked.

"No. Crane's going to do it." Abbie said hoping she didn't sound too cheerful about it.

"Ok deal. " Jenny said. The sisters caught up before Ichabod strolled back in the room with three bottles of juice. Abbie smiled at him thankful for the drink and Jenny took hers too.

There was a knock on the door and then Dr. Martha Jones strolled back in the room with the paper work. Jenny gave Abbie a look before shaking her head and laughing under her breath.

"So that's it? I'm free to go?" Abbie asked signing the last form. Martha Jones smiled taking the form.

"Yes you are. I would probably sit up an appointment with your regular doctor in a week or so for a check up. Also your crutches will be waiting for you at the front. Have a good evening." Martha Jones said shaking everybody's hand.

"Oh and Mr. Crane?" Martha Jones said turning around at the door.

"Yes?" Ichabod said looking up from over Abbie's shoulder and the papers to the Doctor.

"Hackney." She said smiling gently before walking away.

Ichabod nodded and then looked back at Abbie as if apologizing. Abbie smiled back at him. Jenny laughed again.

"What is so amusing Miss Jenny?" Ichabod said.

"Oh nothing. I just wondering if Abbie should get tested for being blind is all. I'll see you guys up front." Jenny said taking Abbie's purse, and paperwork.

Ichabod looked confused but stayed silent. He helped Abbie to walk to the front before they all piled into Jenny's jeep. Abbie sighed feeling her medication kicking in on the drive home. She nodded off on Ichabod's shoulder. She was trying not to enjoy how warm he was or the way he combed a hand through her hair. Jenny just smiled at the two oblivious people in the back of her car.


End file.
